The Predator And The Prey
by emikomimi
Summary: Leo and Yuiko's relationship was growing strong but a certain tension was also building up between them. How will they handle it?


**A/N: I really do not know the name of Leo's father. I don't even think his name was mentioned in the manga so I decided to name him Haruto which means "falcon person" in Japanese. I hope you can forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Master, sadly.**

* * *

Things happened so fast and before Yuiko realized it, she was already laying on Leo's bed with him on top of her. Leo stared at her intently like a predator to its prey. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Yuiko."

Yuiko felt a shiver ran down down her body and her heart started racing in her chest. She felt scared and excited at the same time. The feeling was something very new to her but her body responded to its own accord by circling her arms around him. "I'm here, Leo."

He mumbled something intangible and then there was snoring. Yuiko felt as if she was submerged in cold water. She was frustrated and yet she found it really funny how Leo could sleep at a time like this. She kissed him on the cheek and eased him beside her. "You're still kid after all."

* * *

"Yuiko! I'm sorry for sleeping on top of you last night." Leo said apologetically as they gathered around the table to have breakfast.

The room fell silent. The atmosphere became heavy and it seemed to Yuiko that Toki and Haruto halted their breathing. She was not mistaken. She looked around and saw two pairs of eyes glaring at her. They looked angry. She felt stiff as her body tensed up. "I-It's not what you think!"

Haruto stood up from his seat and enveloped Leo in a big hug. "Finally! Finally! My son has become a man!"

Leo looked puzzled and did not seem to understand what his father was talking about.

"Here I was thinking you guys were angry," Yuiko mumbled to herself. "I told you, it's not what's in your perverted mind!"

"Yuiko-san. Thank you. Thank you! Leo-sama finally received the kind of love that I, unfortunately, cannot provide." Toki-san said, his eyes swimming in tears.

"That sounded so wrong, Toki-san."

"As Leo-sama grew up, I started worrying about his well-being. As a healthy growing man, I knew that a day would come when Leo-sama would be having urges. I was planning to buy him a love doll to satisfy his manly desires but now, because of you, I don't think there's any need for that anymore.

"That is so. . . messed up." Yuiko said. She felt awkward by having Toki-san talk to her about Leo's urges. She glanced around the room and sees Leo's father opening a bottle of sake. He poured some on a glass Leo was holding.

"Son, this moment calls for a celebration." Haruto pours some alcohol in his own glass.

"Kanpai!" Haruto raised his glass and finished his drink in one swing.

"Stop that! He's under age!" Toki exclaimed as he ran towards the duo and took the glass of sake from Leo's hand.

* * *

"Dad and Toki-san were being weird today. I don't really understand." Leo said as he walked alongside Yuiko.

"It's better off that way I tell you."

"Yuiko should sleep again in our house. I like sleeping with Yuiko." Leo said with a smile.

Yuiko felt her face suddenly burning hot. "You really should not be saying careless things like that."

Leo looked at her in confusion. "I'm just saying the truth. Last night was probably the best sleep I've ever had in my life. I felt so comfortable and at peace."

* * *

"Where is your dad and Toki-san?"

"They said they'd go out to hunt."

"Hunting? In Tokyo. . . I see. . . What a lame excuse. They could have at least though of something better." It was obvious to Yuiko that Leo's dad ang Toki were conniving to give her and Leo more private time. She did not mind this but she had been feeling very uneasy around Leo for the past few days. She did not quite understand it herself but since the day she slept with Leo, she had been wanting him more. It scared her.

"I'm glad that I can be with Yuiko." Leo said in his usual childish tone.

"What are you talking about? We're always together in school. You go to my house and I'm here at yours right now."

"No. It's not like that. I want to be with Yuiko alone. I don't want our classmates, my dad, your dad, and even Toki-san around. I just want us." Leo covered the floor between them in two strides and kissed her.

Yuiko felt her body giving in and she responded to him with vigor. His kiss was unusually forceful and he occasionally nipped her lips. It was painful and yet elating.

"I'm sorry, Yuiko." Leo said as their lips parted.

"No. Don't be." Yuiko said. She can taste blood in her mouth. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss.

"I have not been feeling well lately and it's Yuiko's fault."

Yuiko felt a surge of anger in her body. She did not understand why Leo would suddenly accuse her of threatening his health. She does not have any disease as far as she is concerned. She did not even recall having a cold for almost a year. "I'm not sick!"

Leo shook his head. "Whenever I'm with you I get this weird feeling. It's like my body wants to do something to you. I always try to suppress it but it just keeps getting stronger. Yuiko. . . I'm afraid that I might hurt you."

She finally realized what he meant. She felt the same way. It was as if Leo had spoken the thoughts that had been bothering her for the past weeks. "You don't have to be scared. I have been feeling that way too." Yuiko took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Ah, before I forget!" Leo exclaimed as he took something from his pocket. "I don't really know what this is but my dad gave it to me before he went out with Toki-san. He said that we should use it when we go to my room." Leo handed her a small packet and she realized it was a condom.

"What a perverted old fart."

**-END-**


End file.
